


Hold On to the Memories (They Will Hold On to You)

by glitchingsword



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is LGBT, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Krolia and Zarkon are siblings, M/M, Pidge and Soki are sophomores, Shiro and Allura and Adam and Romelle and Matt are seniors, Shiro and Allura fake-date, Veronica and Coran are teachers, everyone else is a junior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchingsword/pseuds/glitchingsword
Summary: He’s the captain of the football team. She’s the head cheerleader. They’re the perfect example of the American dream.What could go wrong?(Title from New Year’s Day.)





	1. Prologue: September Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is running late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be continuing my other fic? Yes. Am I going to? Yes, I swear. But the allure of a high school trope fic was too strong. 
> 
> Welcome to Garrison Academy!

Allura could not believe how late she was. 

A whole five minutes wouldn’t have normally made any difference, as her senior class at Garrison Academy consisted of more than a thousand people. Platt City was by no means a small city, which unfortunately meant that traffic was particularly bad on the first day of school. 

Luckily for her, she managed to pull in just as the masses outside the sprawling campus were being let in. She parked in her designated spot, reserved for the previous year’s student body president. Grabbing her bag, she hopped out of her sleek black-and-while convertible and took a deep breath. 

“Hey! Allura!” She looked up to see Lance, calling to her from across the quad. Students milled around, and her main group of friends had gathered by the front fountain, the most desirable spot in the school. 

“Hello Lance! Happy first day!” Allura smiled, secretly hoping that Lance had gotten over that hopeless crush on her that he’d had in previous years. Before she could make a snide remark, he began talking. 

“I just got my schedule, it’s awful this year! I have six classes with Keith, of all people, and only two with Hunk. You and I have the same lunch period though, so that’s good.” Allura smiled again, taking in who was in her crowd this year. 

It seemed like she was still on top, with Lance as her second-in-command. James Griffin and Nadia Rizavi were still there, sitting next to each other and sharing a box of candy. She spotted Lotor, the school’s playboy “Emperor”, sitting on the other side of the fountain with Sendak and Throk. Unlike last year, Allura didn’t see Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid or Narti. At the end of junior year, Lotor had publicly outed Narti, and she had gotten attacked. The incident had left her blind and mute. 

Needless to say, the school’s “Generals” had stuck by their friend, and were now congregated on the steps across from Lotor, cementing their place as the second most popular group in school. Acxa was shooting her cousin the evil eye, and the rest of the girls were ignoring him. He didn’t seem to care, instead flirting heavily with a cute boy who Allura seemed to remember as Curtis.

As soon as she finished taking in the view of the quad, a hand snaked onto her shoulder and a kiss was planted on her cheek. 

“Shiro!” Allura tried to make herself sound as cheery as possible. 

“Hi babe,” crooned Shiro. He was good, Allura would admit, at faking this thing they had. Despite their lovebird attitude, their whole life together was a lie, conceived in ninth grade to disguise the fact that both of them were gay. 

Shiro was uncomfortable telling his parents, who he thought might not be happy with his sexuality. And Allura? Well, she couldn’t possibly tell her family. She was the mayor’s daughter, and there was no way that would look good for publicity. The college she had gotten into, Arus University, was notoriously traditional, but it was one of the best schools in the country and there was no way Allura wasn’t going to go there. 

So, they decided to fake it. And their little charade had grown into a big secret, especially when Shiro started secretly dating Adam. After that, Allura had sworn that she would find someone as well, so that Shiro didn’t feel like he was getting a better deal. 

Enter Romelle Clayton, the transfer student from Colony High. She had immediately captivated the legions of people at Garrison Academy, rising to become the captain of the soccer team and the second-in-command of the Model Congress, which Allura happened to be president of. 

There was something about Romelle that captivated Allura, and the two became fast friends. But in order to be together, they had to stay in separate social circles and act like they didn’t know each other. 

Over the summer, the two had gone on vacation to Japan together with Allura’s family. There, underneath the fireworks over Tokyo, Allura considered telling her parents about who she really was. But she’d paused at the last moment, and decided that she would wait one more year. 

This year was the year, and by god was it going to be long.


	2. Chapter One: September Fourteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a really, really shitty day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I namedropped Conan Gray in this chapter. Considering this fic was inspired by me listening to The King and Lookalike over and over again, it makes sense.

Shiro was so, so tired. 

He had stayed the night at Adam’s, and it would be fair to say that their activities were not exactly PG-13. Despite having basically the best night of his life, he was sobered by the fact that he would have to go home the next morning and pretend to his family that he hadn’t just had mind-blowing sex with his secret boyfriend. 

Instead of telling the truth, he was going to have to lie. 

Again. 

Shiro knocked on the door to the upstairs hallway bathroom, hoping that nobody was in there. Unfortunately for him, a muffled “mmph, what?” came from inside. 

“Keith? How long are you going to be in there for?” 

The door swung open to reveal Keith, dressed in his signature jacket and black shirt, drying his mouth and pulling on his gloves. 

“I’m done. How was Adam?” 

“He’s good.”

“Did you bang him?”

“Fuck off, Keith. Be a little louder, would you?” Keith pushed past Shiro and high-fived Acxa, who walked past in a galaxy dress and leather jacket, blue hair swept to one side. Soki peeked out from her room, backpack swung over her shoulder while she put in one of her many earrings. 

“You know, I’m surprised Mom and Dad haven’t found out about any of us. You would think that they would pick up on the fact that all four of their children are gay as fuck.”

“All of you, quiet! I swear to god, if they find out, everything I’ve created will come to a screeching halt, and I’m too close to college for that to happen.”

“Love you, big bro. Sorry for bothering you.” Acxa walked past him and down the stairs, and Shiro took solace in the privacy of the bathroom. 

When he was done getting ready for school, he took one last look at himself in the mirror. Dressed in a white shirt, gray and orange varsity jacket and jeans, he looked the opposite of who he actually was. 

On the surface he was captain of the football team. He was Mr. Perfect, Salutatorian. He was the golden boy, off to the Air Force Academy to become a pilot. 

Inside, he was someone totally different. 

He still loved flying, but he also liked tending a garden and cooking for his family. He loved his siblings and parents, and every Thursday he went off before his Boy Scout meeting to spend time at the Voltron Coalition. 

The Voltron Coalition was a safe haven for creative types and those needing an outlet. On the surface, it had six members: Allura, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge plus the head teacher, Coran. (Allura and Shiro only appeared to help out as a community service requirement.)

However, under the guise of being a tight-knit club, the Voltron Coalition had over a hundred members, including but not limited to: Soki, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, Narti, Romelle and her brother Bandor, Hunk’s girlfriend Shay, James Griffin, Ryan Kinkade, Ina Leifsdottir, Nadia Rizavi, Matt Holt, and his girlfriend, whose name Shiro still didn’t know. 

Also, Adam was a member. 

It was a network of students from all grades and all walks of life, and it was Shiro and Allura’s duty to uphold the secrecy of the full member list. 

After several minutes of staring at the mirror, Shiro walked downstairs, grabbed a protein shake and called for his siblings to join him in the car. 

“Shotgun!” called Acxa, much to Keith’s argument. Resigned to the back with his younger sister, he put in headphones while Shiro picked the music. 

After putting on Conan Gray, Shiro pulled out of the driveway and turned on to the next street. The rest of the drive was mainly uneventful, with Keith brooding to My Chemical Romance, Acxa typing something out on her phone, and Soki singing along with Shiro to the songs that came on. 

“Alright guys, get to class. Don’t get into fights.” With his siblings departed, Shiro took a deep breath and exited the car. 

His first two periods, AP Stat and AP World, were relatively uneventful. It was third period that really began to screw things up for Shiro. This was the first class he had with Lotor, his nasty cousin and, unfortunately, lab partner. Lotor may have been a junior, but he was smart and rich, so he got into Shiro’s AP Physics class. The barrage started about three-quarters of the way through the class. 

“Hey Shirogane, heard you had a night to remember.”

“Fuck off, Lotor. Don’t you have some event to crash?” Shiro looked to Lotor, then the board again. He began to steadily jot down the information on there about their upcoming project, as he would be the one doing all of the work. 

“Only your party, Takashi.”

“Don’t call me that, Lotor,” growled Shiro under his breath. 

“Oh, sorry, I forgot. Only your parents and oh wait, _Adam_ are allowed to call you that, right?”

“What do you want?”

“I want in on your little club. Curtis is always talking about it, and it would be a shame if I couldn’t accompany my new pet to his little intellectual swap meets.”

“No.”

“Such a pity. You know, if you don’t there might be consequences, for both you and your little friend.” Lotor didn’t need to state his intentions for Shiro to understand them. If Lotor didn’t get his way, he intended to out Shiro, and likely Adam as well. Maybe he would even try to out Allura and Romelle if he knew about them. 

“Fine. But you’re only allowed to show if Curtis is going, and you have to swear on your life that you won’t disclose the member list. If you do, there will be serious disciplinary consequences and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you receive the school’s fullest punishment. You’re not the only one with powerful parents, you know.”

“Ha, look at the little boy go, trying to threaten me. You won’t succeed. I have you in the palm of my hand, and there is nothing you can do about it.” And with that, the bell rung and Lotor slunk off, likely to harass someone else. Shiro sighed. 

It wasn’t until lunch that things got worse. The announcement came over the loudspeakers that Homecoming was going to be held on October 31st, with a Halloween theme and mandatory costumes. Additionally, there would be two homecoming games, one soccer game against Colony High and one football game against Olkarion Academy. 

Shiro groaned, and Allura looked over, sympathy filling her eyes.

“Hey, it’s not so bad. Maybe Coach will let you guys take it easy, since you’re not versing both schools this year?”

“Definitely not. We’re still expected to win, and this probably means that I’ll have to miss the next few Coalition meetings. By the way,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “did Lotor tell you about how he weaseled his way in?”

“Yeah, and how exactly did that happen?”

“He threatened me, and more importantly, he threatened Adam.” Lance looked over from his seat at the end of the table, where he was talking to Nadia and James. The two were discussing who they were going to ask to homecoming. Shiro happened to know that the two of them were in a very similar relationship to him and Allura, pretending to date one person and actually dating another. Nadia had entrusted him with the foursome’s secret: Nadia was dating a girl named Ina, who was pretending to date James, and James was dating Ryan, who was pretending to date Nadia. None of the four were out to their parents. Shiro knew for a fact that their secrets, once out, could very well ruin their lives. 

In fact, Shiro related a lot. 

It wasn’t that his parents weren’t accepting, just that they had public images to uphold and rich relatives whose connections were needed. Considering the fact that all four Koganes were slated to join the military, and “don’t ask, don’t tell” was still very much in practice though not in law, keeping their sexualities secret was of utmost importance. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur of homework and formalities, and when Shiro lay in bed that night, he found himself dreaming of him and Adam, living together in domestic bliss while Allura and Romelle came over for dinner.

God, that was a wonderful fantasy to have.


End file.
